gravityfallsfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf Watches
Overview It's December 17th and Phil and the gang go Christmas Shopping for ornaments and the Christmas tree.But when they get on Phil's Car,Dipper sees a Werewolf and thinks it was an illusion.But after buying and organizing the Christmas tree Dipper and Mabel see it and decide to tell Phil.Phil believes them but can't defeat The Werewolf after a tough battle so he and the twins try getting the Citizens to form a mob but the People don't believe them.Now they try to get the Citizens to believe it and gang up on the Werewolf.But can they and will it be enough? ---- Sypnosis Waddles wakes up Dipper and Mabel and Phil tells them that they're going Christmas Shopping with Him for Ornaments and The X-Mas Tree.They get dressed and get on the Car while Phil gets his things.They get on the Car and Dipper sees a Werewolf and Screams.Mabel tells him "Why are you Screaming Dipper!" and Dipper tells her he just saw some kind of illusion and relaxes.Phil gets his things and gets in the car and drives to the mall.After The gang arrive at the Mall,they go to "Holishop"A Holiday Kind of Shop for things like holidays.Phil finds a X-Mas Tree and gives Dipper and Mabel each 5 Bucks each to buy something but to be careful.Dipper and Mabel got to the Vending Machine and Dipper remembers about the Werewolf thing and just relaxes and tries to forget about it.Mabel and Dipper each get Nacho Chips with Cheese and sit at the bench while eating the Nachos when Phil comes with a Christmas tree with Ornaments.They get on the Car and drive back to Phil's house.Then Sees a Werewolf staring back at Dipper.He screams and tells Phil he saw a Werewolf.He believes Dipper and says he'll go hunt it later.they arrive at Phil's House and go upstairs to watch Television.Phil reiceives a call from Stan and tells him Dipper and Mabel are doing fine.He passes the Phone to Dipper and Mabel and Dipper along with Mabel say to him"How are you doing".Stan replies to them "Sorry for never telling you about the You know the Secret".Dipper Says it's ok and Stan hangs up.the Werewolf breaks through the Window of the room Dipper and Mabel are in and They both Scream and Phil gets his futuristic weapons and attacks The Werewolf.But He does not stand a chance against the Wolf and after a whole minute of battling the Werewolf jumps away from the House and flees.Phil and Dipper realize they need help to defeat the monster.Meanwhile,Soos and Wendy come to take care of Mabel while Phil and Dipper head to Downtown Gravity Falls.Mabel gets a Piece of Paper and writes to Santa that she wants a Z Phone since Soos told her to write a Paper.(Yes Soos believes In Santa)Wendy tells Soos that Santa isn't real.Soos is about to scream when He realizes Mabel might cry when she thinks Soos doen't believe and then he shuts up.Meanwhile,Dipper and Phillip tell some citizens that there is a werewolf in Gravity Falls.they don't believe them and a person says that the people need prove to believe them.So Phil and Dipper head to the woods with a camera to take a picture.They end up finding the Werewolf and take a picture of it.They run back to Downtown but the Werewolf chases them.After they arrive at Downtown,The People see the Werewolf and scream.But they go to The Mediaval Store and get A Blunt and light fire on it and kill the Werewolf.Phil puts the Photo on Dipper's 3 Book for memories when Dipper's is older.When they arrive at the house,They see the house all decorated thanks to Mabel,Wendy and Soos, and they take a picture of themselves. ---- Production Notes Trivia ---- *During the End Credits of the Episode there was a Cryptogram that reads "RGH ZONLHG XSIRHGNZH" Try to decode the message and comment and put what it reads Remember This is the Atbash Cipher Good Luck :) ----